


L'Amour de l'Orgue

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Escape, Friendship, Music, One Shot, Piano
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Harry Potter, seize ans, Survivant, Vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Elu du monde magique, Espoir de la nation, est à bout ! Il a déjà trop vu et n'en peut plus ! Il a perdu ses parents, son parrain et Remus, ses amis le regarde de travers depuis et ne veulent plus lui parler, sauf quand il y a des caméras et des journalistes. Le Monde Sorcier attend de lui qu'il se batte contre un homme trois fois plus âgé que lui et qu'il le tue. Mais Harry ... Il est incapable d'un acte aussi cruel. Même pas majeur et on attendait cela de lui ! Ne lui restait donc plus qu'une solution : fuir.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	L'Amour de l'Orgue

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'Eden2356 n°168

Harry Potter, seize ans, Survivant, Vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Elu du monde magique, Espoir de la nation, est à bout ! Il a déjà trop vu et n'en peut plus ! Il a perdu ses parents quand il avait un an, son parrain et Remus au Ministère quelques mois auparavant, ses amis le regarde de travers depuis et ne veulent plus lui parler, sauf quand il y a des caméras et des journalistes. Le Monde Sorcier attend de lui qu'il se batte contre un homme trois fois plus âgé que lui et qu'il le tue. Mais Harry ... Il est incapable d'un acte aussi cruel. Il savait certes se battre, il avait appris avec le temps à se défendre. Il pouvait blesser les autres si nécessaire. Mais tuer ? Non, il en était incapable. Même pas majeur et on attendait cela de lui !

Harry n'en pouvait plus ! Il étouffait et angoissait. Ce sentiment l'accompagnait partout. Chaque détour de couloir, dans la salle commune, dans la Grande Salle, en classe. Les regards posés sur lui devenaient insupportables. Il en arrivait à ne plus pouvoir les suivre et à s'enfuir s'isoler pour retrouver un semblant de calme et de sérénité.

Mais être seul quand on est aussi célèbre et recherché que lui, c'est presque mission impossible. Pourtant, c'était tout ce qu'il recherchait, le calme, la paix et l'anonymat. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sa vie.

Un soir, après un énième article sur lui, sa future mission, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry prit sa décision. Il fit sa valise, la rétrécit et la glissa dans sa poche. Il s'empara ensuite de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la Carte du Maraudeur et quitta le château endormi. Il prit le passage sous le Saule Cogneur menant à la Cabane Hurlante et partit loin. Il fuyait. Il quitta le monde magique, sa vie et se réfugia dans le monde moldu.

Mais ce dernier, dans l'ensemble était bien trop curieux et bruyant à son goût et ne lui apportait pas ce qu'il recherchait. Alors, il se mit à errer à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait vivre une vie paisible, sans crainte de Voldemort, un endroit où il ne serait connu de personne.

Au bout de quatre mois d'errance, il finit par trouver refuge loin de son Angleterre natale, dans l'Abbaye de Roggenburg, en Allemagne. Il ne parlait pas la langue mais il réussit à se faire comprendre des moines et ces derniers l'acceptèrent au sein de leur monastère sous certaines conditions : il devait aider aux corvées de la communauté en échange d'un endroit où dormir. Harry trouvant cela plus que raisonnable et même logique, accepta avec joie la proposition de l'Abbé.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Harry se mit à travailler pour les moines. Les corvées étaient variables et tous mettaient la main à la pâte. La cuisine, la vaisselle, le nettoyage, le jardinage, ... Le monastère était très visité avec le musée et les concerts d'orgue mais cela ne dérangeait pas trop Harry au final. C'étaient des moldus. Personne ne le connaissait. Il était un résident du monastère comme un autre. Il guidait volontiers les quelques perdus à travers l'immense domaine.

Si de jour, Harry vivait relativement en paix, ce n'était pas encore le cas de ses nuits. Il faisait encore de nombreux cauchemars. Il savait que Voldemort le cherchait. Le mage noir avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de son esprit et après quelques semaines auprès des moines, il avait enfin compris comment totalement vider son esprit et, par conséquent, comment pratiquer ce que Snape avait désespéramment tenter de lui enseigner. Mais cela n'empêchait hélas pas ses cauchemars.

« Harry ! » fit une voix d'homme. « Harry ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le jeune sorcier attrapa le bras qui le secouait et mit l'homme à terre, sortant sa baguette pour la mettre tout contre la gorge de son agresseur. Ses yeux verts encore hantés par son cauchemar se mirent peu à peu à réaliser son environnement et Harry lâcha brusquement l'homme en face de lui.

« Pardon, Frère Thomas, » dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. « Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, Harry, » répondit le moine en avisant le bout de bois que le sorcier tenait toujours en main.

Harry le remarqua et cacha rapidement sa baguette dans sa manche de pyjama.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar. Tu as réveillé tout le monastère. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ca arrive. Il devait être assez agité pour te faire réagir de la sorte. »

« J'ai eu une vie assez agitée, » soupira le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas si ce serait prudent. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es en danger ? »

Le moine était soucieux. Il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme étrange et solitaire. Un bon vivant mais qui avait un regard qui avait déjà trop vu.

« Oui, » murmura Harry.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

« Non. Personne ne le peut à part moi-même. Mais j'ai trop peur de le tenter et d'échouer. »

« Si tu échoues, tu n'auras qu'à réessayer. »

« Impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si j'échoue, je meurs. »

« Que dois-tu faire ? »

« Me battre. Vaincre un monstre. On m'a choisi moi, depuis que je suis un enfant, pour tuer un homme. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas tuer. Je sais que je dois le faire mais j'ai déjà vu trop de morts. Je sais que dans mon coeur, dans mon âme, je serai incapable d'ôter la vie de cet homme. Alors, j'ai fui avant qu'il ne me tue. »

Le moine resta un instant silencieux. C'était la première fois qu'Harry parlait de lui, de son passé.

« Tu as bien fait de fuir, Harry, » dit le Frère Thomas. « Dieu ne t'aurait jamais pardonné pour avoir tué un homme. »

« Tu sais que je ne crois pas en Dieu. »

« Je sais. Mais en quoi crois-tu ? »

« En la cruauté de l'homme envers les faibles. »

Le moine eut un petit sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai que l'homme a une fâcheuse tendance à pécher. A quoi d'autre crois-tu ? »

« La magie et l'amour. »

« La magie est l'oeuvre du démon, » rétorqua le moine d'une voix tendue.

« La magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, c'est le sorcier qui choisit de l'utiliser pour faire le bien ou le mal. »

Le religieux posa alors son regard sur la manche de pyjama d'Harry.

« Tu as compris, » soupira ce dernier. « Me considères-tu comme un démon maintenant ? »

« Je ... »

Le moine resta sans voix.

« J'ai quitté le monde magique parce qu'il demandait à un enfant de faire le sale boulot à la place des adultes pour gagner une guerre contre un mage noir, » expliqua Harry d'une voix lasse. « J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais, du moins tout ce qui a de l'importance. Ma famille, mon parrain, des amis... Tout le monde me voyait comme leur futur héros. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ! » Il eut un rire amer. « Je n'ai pas vaincu ce maudit mage noir quand j'avais un an, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensent. C'est ma mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver. Le pouvoir de l'amour m'a sauvé. Depuis, je suis tout seul et aimé de presque personne. »

« Mais il y a encore des personnes qui t'aiment, non ? »

« Sirius et Remus sont morts il y a huit mois et mes amis se sont écartés de moi en me reprochant leur mort. Je les ai tué parce que j'ai fait l'erreur de croire en une hallucination. » Le moine fronça les sourcils. « J'ai cru que l'assassin de mes parents détenait mon parrain entre ses griffes et j'ai essayé de le sauver. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, un jeu d'esprit de Voldemort pour m'attirer dans un piège et comme un idiot, je suis tombé dedans. Sirius et Remus sont morts en venant me sauver. »

Le moine moldu vit des larmes perler dans les yeux du jeune sorcier. Il se leva et le rejoignit dans le lit pour lui donner un peu de réconfort. Ce n'était encore un adolescent au coeur d'or malgré la magie qu'il avait en lui. L'homme de Dieu en avait un peu peur mais si Harry avait quitté ce monde, s'il l'avait fuit, effrayé, il était de son devoir de le protéger et de l'aider.

« Est-ce que tu l'utilises ici ? »

« Utiliser quoi ? »

« Ta magie ? »

« Non mais si jamais je dois un jour me défendre, je le ferais. Je peux très bien vivre comme une personne normale. Cela ne me dérange pas. Travailler manuellement m'occupe bien plus l'esprit que d'agiter ma baguette pour que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que le jeune sorcier décide de tenter de se rendormir. Le moine lui baisa le front et partit en faisant une prière silencieuse à Dieu pour veiller sur son sommeil.

xXxXxXx

Harry déblayait les feuilles mortes présentes dans le cloître, manipulant son râteau avec énergie quand il entendit soudain comme chaque jour l'orgue de l'abbaye. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et ferma les yeux. Il aimait entendre les mélodies que le Frère Thomas, le frère organiste, jouait. C'était apaisant. Il l'écoutait chaque jour avec plaisir. Quand la dernière note s'envola dans les airs, le sorcier rouvrit les yeux et reprit son travail.

Il n'avait pas vu le regard pétillant de l'Abbé le voir faire la même chose dès que l'orgue résonnait. Il pouvait voir le visage du jeune homme en général si tendu, si perdu dans ses sombres pensées, s'apaiser et un doux sourire l'éclairer. Il alla alors de ce pas en parler avec le Frère organiste.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Frère Thomas expliquait à Harry comment entretenir l'orgue et son fonctionnement. Il l'initia également à l'art de la musique. L'apprentissage fut lent et fastidieux, entre frustration et fou rire entre les deux hommes. Progressivement, le jeune sorcier put jouer quelques morceaux simples. Ainsi chaque jour, les deux hommes venaient se retrouver une ou deux heures pour partager leur passion commune.

Au fil des mois, Harry s'améliora et pouvait interpréter des morceaux bien plus compliqués. Jouer apaisait totalement son coeur perdu et brisé. Il commençait à sourire tous les jours et jouaient pour le plus grand bonheur de sa nouvelle famille, les moines de l'Abbaye de Roggenburg, dès qu'il avait fini ses tâches du jour. Et il jouait aussi pour ses parents, sa famille disparue qui devaient certainement l'observer de loin, d'une quelconque manière. Il doutait qu'il n'y avait que du vide après la mort, il devait certainement y avoir quelque chose.

Sans le savoir, il avait commencé à croire en Dieu à force d'entendre les sermons chaque dimanche. Il ne se confessait pas mais il en ressortait plus serein à chaque fois. Il trouvait peu à peu la paix et la quiétude qu'il recherchait dans cet endroit éloigné de tout ce qu'il avait autrefois connu. Il y était heureux.

Deux ans plus tard, à la mort du Frère Thomas, Harry reprit son rôle et joua de l'orgue lors des messes et des concerts donnés dans sa nouvelle maison, son nouveau chez soi. Il devint également un membre à part entière de cette communauté en devenant lui-même un moine. Frère Harry, le jeune moine organiste.

Malgré le fait que le jeune sorcier aimait sa vie au calme, loin de sa célébrité, il redevint connu mais plus pour avoir survécu à un impardonnable. Non, il devint célèbre pour son talent de musicien et sa renommée devint internationale, fort heureusement que dans le monde moldu. Il commença à faire de plus en plus de concert, notamment au Vatican, et tout l'argent qu'il pouvait en gagner, il en faisait don à sa communauté, sa famille, afin de la faire vivre au mieux.

Ainsi avait changé le quotidien du jeune sorcier, pour son plus grand bonheur.

xXxXxXx

Severus était dans un café moldu de Londres à siroter un verre de scotch bien corsé. Il avait l'humeur bien sombre depuis quelques années, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait échoué. Ce pourquoi il se battait depuis des années était parti en fumée, disparu. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il était encore en vie.

Harry Potter avait disparu, Dumbledore était mort. L'Ordre du Phénix s'était disloqué ... Voldemort avait gagné la guerre depuis maintenant un an et dirigeait le monde sorcier britannique d'une main de maître. Il commençait d'ailleurs à avoir des vues sur le monde moldu. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le secret magique ne soit dévoilé.

Le Maître des Potions avait le coeur lourd. Il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute. Doublement de sa faute. Premièrement parce que tout avait commencé à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait rapporté la prophétie à son détesté maître, et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'avait rien fait alors qu'il avait vu le malaise de Potter. Il n'avait rien fait et Potter avait disparu. Il avait pris la fuite. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au jeune homme. C'était humain. Il venait de tout perdre et avait eu peur. Mais depuis sa disparition, tout avait dégringolé. Une véritable chute aux enfers. Ils avaient tous cherché Harry, Severus plus que n'importe qui, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais retrouvé.

Le Serpentard pensait qu'il devait être mort. On ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi. Pas quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'on le remarque et il était persuadé que Potter était trop fier, trop imbu de lui-même pour rester au loin aussi longtemps. Il serait revenu et aurait demandé pardon. Ca, c'était le Potter qu'il connaissait, ou du moins croyait connaitre. Et il avait disparu ... à cause de lui ... parce qu'il avait fermé les yeux à un moment où le jeune homme était au plus mal et qu'il avait besoin de soutien. Il l'avait vu mais par orgueil et aussi – honte à lui – par la rancune et la haine qu'il avait envers James Potter, il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait même pas informé sa collègue. Tout était de sa faute ! A lui !

Il commanda un autre verre de scotch et laissa vagabonder son regard noir dans le bar. Ses onyx se posèrent sur le journal abandonné sur la table d'à coté. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire, il le prit et le lut distraitement. Son attention fut prise par une photo dans les faits divers et les événements marquants. Il y avait ces yeux, ce visage si caractéristique. Il l'avait vu tellement de fois en cours, dans les couloirs, il pouvait le reconnaître sous tous les angles. Même la touffe de cheveux si caractéristiques des Potter, il pouvait la reconnaître de loin.

Il s'empressa de lire l'article qui l'accompagnait.

_Le jeune moine de l'Abbaye de Roggenburg arrive en Angleterre ce samedi pour sa tournée des églises les plus prestigieuses d'Europe afin de faire résonner leur orgue des chants et des mélodies religieuses. Ce jeune prodige qui a trouvé refuge dans ce monastère a commencé à se faire connaître, en tant qu'apprenti, il y a peu pour son talent pour l'orgue, sous la tutelle de son défunt mentor, Frère Thomas. Depuis, il a repris son rôle et a fait revivre l'orgue de leur abbaye encore plus que jamais._

_Son talent est arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles du Pape qui l'a fait déplacer jusqu'au Vatican pour réveiller l'orgue de la Basilique Saint-Pierre et depuis, le jeune moine fait la tournée des églises en retournant régulièrement auprès de sa communauté._

_Ce samedi, il vient nous rendre visite à Londres, à la Cathédrale Saint-Paul à 15h._

Severus observa une fois encore la photo du jeune homme qui semblait vouloir fuir l'objectif. Il portait une tenue humble, celle d'un moine. Et pourtant l'homme était sûr qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Pourquoi ne donnait-il pas son nom pour confirmer ses doutes ? Il prit la décision d'aller à ce concert pour en avoir le coeur net.

xXxXxXx

Harry entra dans la Cathédrale Saint-Paul en serrant son chapelet entre les mains. Il avait légèrement angoissé en revenant dans son pays natal mais maintenant qu'il était là, il était un peu plus serein. Il y avait déjà un peu de monde mais il n'avait plus peur de la foule. Elle ne venait pas pour lui mais pour les chants divins et apaisants qu'il interprétait. Il poserait un baume sur leur coeur en même temps que sur le sien. Il marcha calmement dans la salle des murmures et dans la coupole, se recueillant et priant le Seigneur alors qu'il admirait la vue tantôt intérieur de l'édifice, tantôt la superbe vue sur Londres.

Quand vint l'heure, il alla se placer devant son instrument favori et commença à faire courir ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires. Une douce et profonde musique s'éleva, promesse d'amour et d'espoir, à travers la cathédrale et s'entendit même de l'extérieur. Tous l'écoutèrent religieusement et même ceux qui n'étaient pas croyant ne purent que reconnaître l'immense talent de l'organiste.

Le jeune moine joua une heure et demi durant sans jamais faillir, s'adonnant et à son art et à Dieu qu'il avait fini par trouver quelques années auparavant alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant perdu et brisé. Il transmit son amour à sa musique et inconsciemment, comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait, sa magie, sa protection. Mais un homme dans la salle le sentit. Une larme coula des sombres onyx alors qu'un sourire léger, en coin, apparut sur un visage pâle.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que Frère Harry partait, protégé par quelques personnes pour éviter de se faire happer par les quelques fans, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, » disait un garde de sécurité. « Mais Frère Harry ne parle jamais à personne. »

« Vous comprenez pas ! Il faut que je lui parle ! S'il vous plaît ! C'est important ! Harry ! Je t'en supplie ! Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Le moine s'était figé un instant. Il connaissait cette voix mais jamais il ne l'avait entendue supplier ainsi.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand je mélange de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

C'était définitivement lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il se tourna et vit, retenu par trois gardiens, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs et le nez crochu, le visage encadré par des cheveux d'un noir profond et deux sombres onyx qui pouvaient lire les esprits.

« C'est bon vous pouvez laisser passer cet homme, » dit-il simplement. « C'est un vieil ami. »

Les gardiens relâchèrent Severus Snape et s'excusèrent. Mais le Serpentard ne s'intéressait déjà plus à eux. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeune garçon pour qui il avait fait une promesse. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui quand le moine fit demi-tour et le mena lentement vers une salle privée de la Cathédrale. Le moine agita la main et les portes se verrouillèrent toutes en l'espace d'une seconde. Le Maître des Potions put sentir également un sortilège d'intimité les entourer.

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, Harry ! » dit le Serpentard, durement. « Où étais-tu durant toutes ces années ? C'est quoi ce déguisement stupide ? As-tu oublié ... ? »

« De l'eau ? » proposa le moine en présentant un verre à son interlocuteur.

Severus le prit et ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre d'une table de bois.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, professeur. Je n'ai jamais oublié. Mais je ne peux pas. Si vous êtes venu pour me demander de le tuer, vous pouvez repartir. J'en suis incapable. Je suis incapable de tuer une créature de Dieu, aussi mauvaise soit-elle. »

« Harry ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu ne peux pas ... »

« ... Etre devenu un moine ? » sourit le religieux.

Un beau et doux sourire, heureux.

« Au début, je ne pensais pas le devenir. Je ne cherchais qu'un endroit paisible ou vivre et panser mes blessures. Sauf que les blessures de l'âme, du coeur sont dures à soigner. J'ai trouvé mon refuge dans un monastère et je m'y sens très bien. J'ai choisi ma vie, professeur. Une vie de musique et de prières, les mains tournées vers Dieu et je viens en aide à ses créatures. »

« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans tout cela ? »

« Il est une de ces créatures. S'il vient un jour à me rencontrer, je le lui dirais également. Je ne tue pas. J'en suis incapable. Je l'ai réalisé quand Sirius et Remus sont morts. Tout le monde me demandait ça, tout le monde me regardait, tout le monde n'attendait que cela de moi. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Maintenant je mène mon combat contre le mal d'une autre manière. Je laisse au monde sorcier le monstre qu'ils ont créé. Si Tom Jedusor vient à ma rencontre, je l'accueillerais comme un enfant de Dieu comme les autres. S'il vient à devenir violent, je le repousserai certes mais seulement en protégeant le faible, non en attaquant le plus fort. »

« Si tu fais cela, tu mourras, Harry ! » s'exclama Severus en frappant du point sur la table, en colère.

« J'ignorais que ma vie vous importait autant. » Le moine but une gorgée de son verre. « Où est passé le serpentard qui me détestait ? »

« Mort. Mort le jour où tu as disparu. Nous t'avons tous recherché. Tous sans exception. »

« Tous ce que vous recherchiez, c'était un leader de guerre. Navré mais vous êtes tombé sur un moine organiste ! »

La voix d'Harry s'était faite plus dure et son regard froid, déçu.

« Les autres peut-être mais pas moi, » fit Severus avec une voix enrouée qu'il peinait à contrôler, laissant ressortir ses émotions. « Quand tu as disparu, Harry, j'ai cru avoir échoué une fois encore. » Le religieux fronça les sourcils. « Quand tu as disparu, quand j'ai perdu la dernière piste que j'avais pour te retrouver, j'ai craqué pour la première fois. Je pensais avoir rompu ma promesse de te protéger. »

« Une promesse ? Vous me protégiez pour une promesse ? » Les sourcils d'Harry était remonté sous sa franche. « Je pensais que vous le faisiez parce que Dumbledore vous le demandait ... »

« Il le faisait mais je l'aurais fait de toute manière, avec ou sans son consentement. »

Le serpentard glissa une main étonnamement douce sur le visage d'Harry, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux pour mieux voir ses yeux verts.

« J'étais un ami de ta mère, Harry. C'est pour elle. Cela a toujours été pour elle. Je l'aimais... »

« Ah ... L'amour, » soupira le moine avec un sourire. « Quel pouvoir il peut avoir sur les gens ... C'est justement cet amour inconditionnel qui m'empêche de tuer. Tom Jedusor est incapable d'aimer et moi je l'éprouve trop ... Peut-être qu'un jour, cela s'équilibrera... »

La main de Severus se posa sur la table.

« Tu es ... heureux ... de cette vie ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la tenue du jeune homme.

« Plus que jamais. Plus aucune célébrité pour avoir vaincu soi-disant un homme et avoir perdu mes parents, plus de chuchotements derrière moi, plus de cauchemars, je ne vis plus que pour Dieu, ses créatures et l'orgue. »

« Tu joues très bien. »

« Par tous les saints ! » s'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés. « Severus Snape me fait un compliment ! Il y a eu une catastrophe dans le monde ! »

« Oui, il y a eu une catastrophe. Nous avons perdu un enfant prodigieux en lui mettant de trop lourdes charges sur ses épaules. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si ... »

« Dur ? »

« J'aurais dit salopard... »

« J'évite de jurer. »

« Pardon, mon Frère. »

Harry sourit.

« Excuses acceptées. J'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. A tous. »

« Si facilement ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas si facile. Bien au contraire. Cela a prit du temps. Mais j'ai fini par pardonner à tout le monde. Même à Jedusor. La haine n'a pas sa place dans le coeur d'un serviteur de Dieu. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun se ressourçant dans la quiétude de la pièce. Il n'y avait plus d'animosité, plus de haine, plus de tensions entre eux. Juste une paix calme et paisible.

« Tu ne vis plus comme un sorcier, je me trompe ? »

« Il m'arrive parfois d'user de magie mais seulement pour les tâches très difficiles. Et je prépare l'une ou l'autre potion à l'occasion mais rien de bien compliqué. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je pourrais tenir longtemps dans un combat, même si ce n'est que pour me défendre. Je n'ai plus que ma foi pour me protéger, on va dire. Cela me suffit. J'ai renoncé à la guerre au moment même où j'ai perdu ceux que j'aimais. Mais je sais que je les reverrais un jour, au Paradis. »

« Le Paradis ... »

Severus émit un bruit entre le ricanement et le grognement.

« Je suis condamné à l'Enfer. »

« Non. »

« Harry, je ne suis pas un croyant mais mon père l'était. Je sais très bien ce qui arrive à ceux qui ont commis le péché ultime. »

« Ceux qui tuent sans éprouver le moindre remord vont en Enfer, professeur. Ceux qui se lamentent et ne désirent plus que la mort pour réparer leurs fautes, c'est différent. Vous, vous êtes de ceux qui cherchent à réparer leurs erreurs et vous avez trouvé votre rédemption. Vous m'avez protégé durant toute mon enfance. Vous avez réussi. Rien que pour cela, pour les risques que vous avez pris, vous irez au Paradis. »

« J'ai du tuer Dumbledore, Harry. »

« Ah ! »

Le moine put voir la douleur transparaître dans les yeux noirs du Serpentard. D'un geste, il l'invita à continuer.

« Il était mourant. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le savait pas. Il a chargé Drago de le tuer et pour le protéger de ça, j'ai préféré prendre moi-même sa vie. J'en ai déjà pris, je suis déjà brisé par le meurtre. Mais je voulais que Drago garde son innocence. »

Harry sourit.

« Vous êtes un ange qui a perdu ses ailes, professeur. Vous vous croyez perdu mais vous continuer à défendre et protéger ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. »

Le moine lança un _tempus_.

« Je suis désolé, professeur, mais j'ai un avion à prendre pour le continent. Il va falloir que j'y aille. »

Le Maître des Potions hocha doucement la tête. Harry se leva et s'approcha de l'homme pour lui baiser le front.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous faites, professeur, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il le serrait contre lui, affectueux. « Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, il se retourna et présenta un sourire au serpentard.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé le dire un jour de vous, professeur Snape, mais je suis heureux de vous avoir revu. »

« Moi aussi, Harry. Très heureux. Et rassuré. »

« Vivez en paix, professeur. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, Harry. Merci à toi. Oh et .. Harry ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tes parents seraient fiers de toi. »

Le moine sourit franchement.

« Merci. »

La porte se referma sur un sentiment de paix, d'amitié, d'espoir.

C'est d'ailleurs cet espoir qui ramena souvent le Maître des Potions en Allemagne afin de rendre visite au jeune moine. Jamais au même moment, ses voyages n'étaient jamais réguliers. Pour continuer d'une certaine manière, à le protéger de son Maître qui exerçait encore et toujours sa tyrannie.

Cinquante ans plus tard, un homme réussit à vaincre finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la paix revint dans le monde magique. Il n'y avait plus de peur à avoir de ce monstre. Ce jour-là, Harry revint en Angleterre, dans le monde sorcier. Il était devenu l'Abbé de son monastère. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû le quitter mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce moment, cet événement. La mort de son ennemi de toujours.

Il approcha du corps sans vie de Voldemort et vint lui fermer les yeux avec douceur.

« Tu n'as peut-être jamais pu vivre dans l'amour, mais pour toi, j'en prodiguerais deux fois plus à ceux qui m'entourent, » murmura-t-il avant de se relever.

Il agita sa main et fit léviter le corps pour partir.

« Où vas-tu, Etranger ? » dit la voix orgueilleuse de l'homme qui venait de l'abattre. « Où l'emmènes-tu ? C'est mon trophée ! »

« Si tu parles ainsi, d'ici quelques années tu commettras les mêmes erreurs, les mêmes horreurs que lui, » fit calmement le moine. « Quant à mon nom, il n'a aucune importance. Pourtant, il fut un temps où tous me connaissaient, des personnes de la génération de tes grand-parents. J'emmène Tom Jedusor jusqu'à son dernier lieu de repos et je m'en vais l'honorer comme il se doit. Nous sommes liés. Jusque dans la mort. »

« Liés ? » La voix de l'homme se fit dangereuse.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le moine.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » fit la voix d'un vieil homme, basse, mais toujours aussi menaçante quand il le voulait.

Snape menaça le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

« Osez encore pointer votre baguette sur ce saint homme et je vous promets ... »

« Severus, non, » fit Harry en baissant le bras de l'homme qui était devenu un vieil ami. « Laisse. Ce jeune homme n'en vaut pas la peine. Qu'il apprenne l'humilité mais pas comme cela. Tout est fini maintenant. Enfin. Nous sommes libres tous les trois. Viens, rentrons. »

« Tant que tu ne l'enterres pas à coté du monastère, je te suis où tu veux, Harry. »

« Non, » rit doucement l'Abbé. « Je vais le ramener à sa famille. C'est là qu'est sa place. »

Ainsi, Severus et Harry repartirent, laissant le monde magique derrière eux, allant enterrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres juste à coté de son père avant de retourner dans ce monastère où le Survivant avait trouvé refuge bien des années auparavant.

FIN


End file.
